Kidnapped
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Based around the episode, "Kidnapped". Rose's reaction and actions towards Dax getting kidnapped. Can she and Core-Tech save Dax in time? Dax x Rose (oc)


Dax gave a weary sigh as he clicked his phone off. This was going to be majorly risky, but he had to take it. It was a chance he couldn't miss. Dax rose from his sitting position on the cliff. The Lowlander brushed himself off and returned to camp.

Dax's friends lie sleeping at his feet. Their chests rose and fell steadily with sleepy breath. Bren thrashed around a little, moaning about walking and kicking, but the noisy boy was asleep all the same. It was now or never. Dax looked down at his sleeping bag and saw Rose curled up next to it. His girlfriend whimpered a little and writhed in her deep slumber. Dax knelt next to the young girl and rubbed her back. Rose stiffened momentarily, but relaxed immediately, sighing happily.

The Lowlander didn't like leaving Rose like this. She was a part of his team and one of his closest friends. It was wrong to not let her know about his past. Heck, it was wrong to not let all of Core-Tech know where he came from, but if this turned out to be a trap he didn't want his friends caught along with him.

Dax kissed Rose's forehead and left towards his village.

Rose moaned and woke up as Beyal shook her shoulder. The girl rubbed her eyes of sleep before slipping her glasses on. "Beyal?" How strange. It was usually Dax who woke her up.

"Time to get up sleepy head," teased Jinja playfully.

"Oww…," moaned Bren as he sat up. "I hate sleeping on the ground. It feels as if I've been kicked all night."

Jinja giggled guiltily. "Well I slept like a baby."

As all of Core-Tech awakened and stretched Rose couldn't help notice something was not right. Her stomach clenched when she didn't see Dax.

"My tribe, it seems our team is unbalanced," said Beyal.

"You're right, Beyal. Where's Dax?" wondered Chase.

"You know Dax," said Bren. ", he's probably in the woods scaring bunnies."

Rose rolled her eyes before rolling up her sleeping bag. "Dax isn't like that, Bren. He doesn't go off without a reason."

"Maybe he went to go see his other girlfriend." Bren chuckled. Jinja jabbed him hard in the ribs when seeing Rose's crestfallen face.

"He's just kidding, Rose. Bren's an idiot." Jinja smiled softly.

Rose only looked down and nodded. Why was Dax gone? He usually at least tells her where he's going before running off.

Beyal suddenly tensed. "My tribe, something is not right!" Rose's skin prickled at the snowy haired boy's alert.

Chase's face became dead serious. "I believe you Beyal. Let's go see what's up." He pulled out a core. "Nightstone, launch!" Chase spun the core into a boulder. A bright light flashed and once it subsided stood the mineral studded jackal-cat Monsuno. "Find Dax!" ordered Chase.

Nightstone sniffed the air. Once finding the scent he needed the creature roared.

"Good job Nightstone!" Chase cheered, hopping onto the Monsuno's back. The rest of Core-Tech followed their leader's action. Nightstone gave another roar before running off.

"Bad Clockwork man! Bad! My pretty pretty wanted to play, but you spoiled it! If Rosie was here we could have had more fun! Pretty pretty loves her dragon. Tiny tiny shiny dragon! That's what pretty pretty wants!"

"And risk having her interfere with Dr. Klipse's plans? I think not, Dom Pyro. Even if Rose is closer to a perfected version of Dr. Klipse's plans, his goal is to also break Core-Tech. You can secure Lillium after a toxic Dax tears his lover to shreds."

Dom Pyro rubbed his hands gleefully. The insane man bounced in place happily, a wild gleam in his eyes. "Oooo~! What a beautiful image, Clockwork Man! I can barely contain myself!"

"Well you better when you're in your employer's presence or else I'll be sure to suggest a cut in your paycheck." Hargrave sighed. "I hate my job…"

Rose looked at the house before her. It was broken down and burned. This must have been Dax's home. While the others began wondering why the Lowlander's scent trail went cold and Chase returned his clocked out Monsuno, Rose wandered around the ruined house. She saw the remnants of a kitchen and sitting room. She then found a child's room. It was filled with dusty, ash covered toys and blankets. Rose picked up a photo. It contained the image of a woman who looked just like Dax, but with softer, bigger eyes. In her arms was a small Dax, his dreads in a ponytail and dressed in overalls. Dax's father stood with an arm around the woman. His hair was buzz cut close to his head and he had eyes like Dax's. Rose smiled and slipped the photo into her pocket.

Pain began to fill her as her mind wandered. Who could have done such a thing to Dax and his family?

"Our friend is in great danger!" Beyal gasped, coming out of a trance induced vision. Rose immediately returned to the group.

"Where is he?" Rose immediately asked.

Beyal turned to face the group, a solemn look on his face. "He's been captured by Dom Pyro and Hargrave."

Rose tensed and growled, sounding like an enraged Monsuno. "Let's go. Show us, Beyal."

The Monk nodded and they set off.

Dax struggled, but it was no use. The male was tied to a pole in the middle of a glass tank. There were no escape routes. Dr. Klipse stood before him, a smug look on his face.

"Do you know why your parents had such a tragic end, Dax? It was because their land was on the perfect grounds for my mining. Now it is time for you to meet the same fate."

Dax grit his teeth, tugging on the chains. Rage filled his bones like liquid fire. The Lowlander knew this man was bad, but not this bad. He noticed the vials of essence above him. The stuff was toxic to humans.

"What do you plan to do with me?" growled Dax.

"You'll be the first in my experiments of course. I can't test this out on myself!" Dr. Klipse placed his cane in a hole that transformed it into a lever. Water began pumping into the glass tank Dax was trapped in. He gasped and struggled against his bonds, but it was no use.

Dax looked up at the essence above him. _Rose, I'm so sorry…_

"Is this the place, Beyal?" asked Chase.

The monk nodded. "Yes, but I don't see the entrance."

"Allow me! Skyfall, launch!" Jinja spun out her parrot-like Monsuno. Skyfall screeched and tore open an entrance into Klipse's lair. After everyone leapt inside the red headed girl returned the bird.

"Uhhh…do we really have to save Dax?" whimpered Bren. If he were a dog his tail would be stuck between his legs. The four others glared at him, Rose's being the angriest. "Ok! Ok! Sheesh."

Chase pushed a few buttons and down slide the elevator ramp. Bren cried as the machine sloped downwards at hyper speed. At the bottom of the steep slope the elevator halted with a clang.

"Aww! Look at the mousies!" Core-Tech cringed at the baby talk. Dom Pyro emerged from the shadows looking as insane as ever. Rose could barely control herself seeing her boyfriend's kidnapper.

Jinja narrowed her eyes, shoving Rose, Chase, and Bren onto the next ramp down. "Go on! Beyal and I got this!"

Chase nodded and pressed the go button. This led to a room with tons of machinery and at the top of a pyramid-like structure was Dax trapped in a glass container, chest deep in water, a countdown flashing.

"Dax!" cried Rose.

"R-Rose!" gasped Dax. "R-r-run or he'll make y-you Toxic too!" So this was Klipse's plan. It made Rose's blood boil.

"Do not let them interfere! Backslash, launch!" Dr. Klipse spun out the deadly wolf-gorilla hybrid. The beast snarled, foam dripping from its mouth.

"Twinsting, launch!" cried Hargrave. As the red light subsided a dual tailed scorpion stood.

"Deepsix, launch!" cried Chase. A cross between a tiger, fish, and a great white shark appeared. The beast roared wildly and began attacking Backslash.

"Neo-Quickforce, launch!" shouted Bren. The rebirth of Quickforce screeched and began charging at Twinsting.

Bren looked like he needed help and the sooner this was over the more of a chance Dax could be saved. Rose pulled out her own core. "Shadowrider, launch!" The bottle nosed dolphin-German shepherd Monsuno chirped, ready for battle.

Rose glanced over at Bren who had just made an attack against Twinsting. Hargrave looked panicked when his Monsuno began skittering to the side. "No Twinsting, you must protect the control panel!"

Bren caught the smirk on Rose's face. If they broke the control panel then they'd free Dax. "Rose, go back up Chase! I got this!"

Rose nodded, "You hear that Chase. Brenny's got a plan!"

"I trust ya, B." said Chase. "Deepsix use Sea Cutter Strike!"

Deepsix roared and charged. Klipse huffed. "Backslash, use Fearsome Flex!"

Backslash's muscles swelled and he grabbed onto the charging Core-Tech Monsuno. He picked up Deepsix, throwing the Monsuno at the top of the pyramid close to where Dax was.

"Shadowrider, use Torrent Tackle!" The dolphin hybrid screeched and tackled Backslash sending the wolf as well to the top of the pyramid.

"Hurry! I don't have much time left!" cried Dax. The Lowlander was now up to his neck in water. Adrenaline pumped through Rose's veins. Should she go Primal? No, last time she went Primal she went Toxic and barely got out of it with her sanity. It was too soon for that.

"Neo-Quickforce, use Spiked Horn!" Neo-Quickforce's horns glowed and expanded. The hippogriff rammed into Twinsting causing the scorpion to fly into the control panel, smashing it. The countdown halted and fizzled out.

"Great job, Brenny! Now Shadowrider use Shadow Osmosis!" Rose called.

Shadowrider's body became a transparent dark purple. The Monsuno with a sickening slurp passed through the glass and water of Dax's tank. Moments later the glass burst with Dax riding on a restored Shadowrider's back. "Took you blokes long enough!" chuckled Dax once he landed safely on the ground. Even though his tone was nonchalant, fear could be heard.

Rose ran up and hugged him not caring if he were soaking wet. Dax embraced her but soon let go. He glared at Klipse. "I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

Klipse smirked. "Aww, is the little Lowlander wanting revenge?"

Dax snatched up his belt and pulled out a core. "Clubber, launch!" The bull ankylosaurus hybrid roared in rage. It tackled Backslash sending the wolf crashing into the wall. The cave began to shake. Debris fell from the ceiling barely hitting the group.

"Dax, we need to get out of here!" shouted Chase.

"No lil' Suno! Not until Klipse is beat! Not until he's gone for good!" screamed Dax. Klipse had taken so much from him. It made him sick.

Rose had never seen Dax like this before. The rage radiating off her boyfriend caused her to tremble. People thought Primal Mode was scary and that the risks were too high. Revenge could be twice that.

Hargrave pushed on Klipse's chest, attempting in vain to push him back. "We must go, sir! It is too dangerous to stay here!"

"No! These brats have ruined my experiments, my research!" growled the bald man.

Rose grabbed onto Dax's arm, tugging. "Come on Dax! We'll be crushed if we don't go now!"

Dax shoved Rose back roughly. "NO! Not until he's gone for good! You don't understand what he's done!"

Rose grabbed onto his arm again. "Dax, we need to go now or we're both going to die because there's no kragging way I'm leaving you."

"We'll get Klipse another day, Dax. Let's go now!" Chase ordered in a panicked voice.

Dax sighed. "You're right. Clubber, return." Once the Monsuno was back in his core he bolted, grabbing a hold on Rose's wrist.

Team Core-Tech barely made it out on Skyfall's back. Chase sighed and gave a weak laugh. "That's what I call 'calling it close'. Anyone want to get some dinner."

"I could go for something to eat." Dax smiled but Rose could still tell he was shaken up. She held his hand and squeezed it tight. She smiled when Dax squeezed back.

"Aww. Why didn't we go into town for dinner?" complained Bren.

"After what happened with Dax? No way B. I'm not going to risk it." Chase munched on a marshmallow.

"It was reckless for Dax to run off like that," huffed Jinja. She leaned against a tree and crossed her arms.

Dax stood up, angered by her remark. "If you don't want me here Princess then I'll leave!"

Rose stiffened. She didn't like the sound of that. She tugged on Dax's arm, pulling him down next to her again. He was still wet and now shaking from the night air. Rose scooted closer so he could get some of her body heat. It worked for his shaking eased slightly.

"I'm sorry guys…I was a reckless idiot for running off like I did and I even knew it was sort of a trap. I knew my parents died in that blast." Dax's voice began to shake. ", but if there was the slightest bit of hope I wanted to take it. I've been such a lone wolf for the longest time and had no family-."

Chase smiled and placed a hand on Dax's shoulder. "Hey, let me cut you off right there. What you're saying is yes and no to me. Yes, you were an idiot, but you're not alone Dax. We're your family. Look at Rose. She's been worried sick about you all day and I'm sure even if you became toxic she'd still be clinging to you like she is right now."

Rose blushed when Dax turned his attention to her. He kissed her lips gently. "I'm so sorry I worried you," he murmured. ", and I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I'll show you something."

Chase only allowed them to come here because it was towards their next destination. Dax and Rose stood before the makeshift grave he made for his parents. One of his hands held a bouquet of lilies and roses, the other squeezed Rose's hand tight.

"Hey mum and da, I just wanted to see you one last time before I went. It's been a long time. I've been through a ton. Some of it kraggin' sucked. I was kicked, hurt, defeated and almost broken," Rose felt her heart drop. ", but I also made great friends with lil' Suno's group and a girl I really love." Rose smiled warmly, tears running down her face. "This is Rose. She's my girlfriend and she's been through a ton too. She's the only girl that doesn't want me dead. I can't say the same for Princess. She's my Sweetie. She keeps me in line in that strange way she does so you don't have to worry…too much at least." Dax's voice began to shake along with his entire body. He laid the bouquet on the stone pile. "I gotta go now mum and da…We have to leave before anyone can get us. I love you." Dax kissed his hand and placed it on the grave.

"Goodbye Dax's parents," Rose repeated Dax's motion of kissing her hand and placing it on the grave. She stood and hugged Dax.

Feeling Rose hug him broke his final wall. Dax sobbed, his whole body shaking. Rose hugged him tighter feeling him burying his face in her shoulder. She stroked his dreads.

"I love you, Rose. Don't ever leave," Dax whispered.

Rose smiled. "I'm not going anywhere Dax. I love you too." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture. "Here, I think you might want this."

Dax grinned from ear to ear, his face soaking from tears. "Thanks Sweetie, this means a ton." He ruffled Rose's hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Rose smiled and kissed him. "I don't know what I'd do without you either."

The two gave a few more goodbyes to Dax's deceased parents then returned to the group hand in hand.


End file.
